Spider-Ham (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse)
Spider-Ham (also known as Peter Porker) is an anthropomorphic and comedic version of Spider-Man in Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. He is one of the Spider-People pulled out of his dimension by Kingpin, using his super collider. He is voiced by John Mulaney who also voiced Andrew Glouberman Biography ''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse'' Peter Porker comes from an anthropomorphic cartoon background. In his world, he's bitten by a radioactive pig. He works as a photographer at the Daily Beagle and sniffing like a dog for latest stories. He also like to frolic, dance and pull up his pants. Sometime later, he got sucked into a portal and ended up in a different world as a result of the super collider. He's first seen in the Spider-Cave with Spider-Man Noir and Peni Parker where they met their counterparts Miles Morales, Gwen Stacy, and Peter Parker. Later, the heroes, minus Peter, all test Miles to see if he was capable of fighting, but Miles is inexperienced, they discussed and believed that he's not ready, unbeknownst to them, Miles has eavesdropped on the whole conversation and left the Spider-Cave. The next day, he sits on a couch with Spider-Man Noir while drinking a cup of tea while Peni and SP//dr work on completing the new override key. Miles suddenly returns and informs the heroes that his uncle Aaron Davis, is the Prowler and working for Wilson Fisk, the heroes' spider senses activates and the villains arrive, having followed Miles and this leads to a brawl. Later, the heroes head to Brooklyn Visions to see Miles, who is devastated over Aaron's death. They try to comfort him and they tell him they lost their loved ones with Spider-Ham telling him that the hardest thing about being a superhero is that they can't save everybody, but Miles blames himself for what happened to his uncle. Miles' roommate, Ganke Lee entered the dorm room and the heroes were hanging on the ceiling, and he asks them if animals talks in Miles' world, and Ganke passes out. The heroes then decides to stop the collider without Miles because of his inexperience in fighting. They arrive at Fisk's mansion, and Peni explains Fisk has a private elevator that would take him from his penthouse to the collider in the basement. They watch Fisk claiming that he and the original Spider-Man were 'very close,' and Gwen calls him a pig and he takes offence to the statement. Spider-Man Noir then points out to how the waiters were dressed. Peter, Gwen, and Spider-Man Noir enter the mansion wearing bow ties, with Peni and SP//dr hiding under the cart and they web up two security guards on the way. At the collider, Peter volunteered to insert the override key, but the heroes are forced to fight when the villains had anticipated their arrival. Despite glitching and being outnumbered, Miles, in his new suit, arrives to help the heroes. Peni then fights Scorpion, but he proves to be strong and starts damaging SP//dr. Peni is then saved by Spider-Ham, who had dropped an anvil on Scorpion. As Scorpion confronts him as he finds him amusing for a cartoon, he, Peni and Spider-Man Noir teamed up to fight Scorpion, and Peni knocks out Scorpion with SP//dr's dismantled arm, and after Scorpion is knocked out, he asks him mockingly "Aw, did that feel like a cartoon?" and blows a raspberry at him. After Peni retrieves the radioactive spider as she mourns the loss of her robot mech, Spider-Man Noir and Spider-Ham comfort her and Miles informs the heroes that he has control of the beam and opens the portal, and after Peni and Spider-Man Noir return to their dimensions, he gives Miles his mallet as a souvenir and tells him that it will fit in his pocket. After the says Porky Pig's line "That's all, folks." and Peter asks can he say that legally, he returns to his dimension. Spider-Ham returns to his normal life, and he is seen eating a new hot dog. Personality Peter was pulled into an alternate universe along with several other versions of himself and Spider-Women to one where their Peter had died. He teamed up with the other Spider-Men and women to return to their own worlds. Appearance He is a pig with his suit similar to his human counterpart, Peter Parker. Trivia *He is a cannibal, as he is shown to be eating a hot dog, which is made from a pig, and Spider-Ham is a pig. *Both of his names (Peter Porker and Spider-Ham) are based off of Spider-Man's names (Peter Parker and Spider-Man). Navigation Category:Male Category:Superheroes Category:Spider-Man Heroes Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Comic Relief Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Hybrids Category:Parody/Homage Category:Tricksters Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Brutes Category:Reporters Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Outright Category:Dreaded Category:Selfless Category:Merciful Category:Self-Aware Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Honorable Category:Sophisticated Category:Theatrical Heroes